Dlabs
'Dlabs '''are worldwide tribes of peoples who obsess over emeralds as much as other peoples tend to obsess over gold. Appearance Dlabs are big creepy peoples who stare at you if they find you, they will then walk over and try to get you to buy overpriced bullshit (a piece of fried chicken costs every valuable emerald you will ever own!). Dlabs are midgets, but they have torsos much taller than their legs to compensate. They also have big noses (did you not expect that?) and green eyes. Because green is the color of jade, which they obsess over. And it is also the color of snot, which they are. Culture The only thing Dlabs do is sit in a neighborhood and host gay orgies to make babies. All Dlabs have different jobs depending on the color of their clothes, but nobody gives a flying heck because they all act the same. There are millionaire Dlabs who were made from robots, who are better than the peopleish pricks because at least they build shit, while the real Dlabs only sit around and charge you to do shit for them like the fat ugly peoples they are. However, Robert Jacob calls those "artificial shit" because, well, they are. Controversies The first controversy over Dlabs is them being peoples in general. peoples all over the world criticized them for being stereotypes. However, it turns out that is how every peopleish person except Kyle Broflovski acts, so they were just stirring up drama like the peoples they are. The second controversy was over them being tribes at all, because as Adolf Hitler said: ''"Stämme sind so überholt. Benennen Sie ich meine wirklich, einen Stamm, die heute noch existiert. Außerdem sind sie jüdische. Und Sie alle wissen, wie ich über das fühlen. Jetzt halten Sie salutieren, Kolleginnen und Nazis!" The third controversy was caused by Squidward Tentacles and his Nazis followers who claimed that Dlabs resemble Squidward too much for their taste. However, the Dlabs said to Squidward: " שתוק! הרבה יותר ממך, אתה דיונון אותנו Dlabs דומים פטריק סטאר! ? למה אתה לא גורמים מחלוקת על Skodwarde? הוא נראה הרבה יותר. כמוך יותר מאיתנו! . עכשיו, תתחפף, יו!" The fourth controversy was of them resembling KiAdiMundi too much. This ended the same way. The fifth controversy was of them resembling Patrick Star too much. The Dlabs were so pissed off by these controversies of them resembling other people that they called over a Steelem, who threw Patrick one hundred feet in the air (like what Steelems do to Muricans). The sixth controversy was of them resembling Nazis too much. It ended the same way, with the Nazis getting thrown one hundred feet in the air. This is the real reason Nazism ended, not what dumb Wikipedia says about Hitler committing suicide. History Dlabs were first created by cells brought to Planet Venture by a semen asteroid. Then they evolved to sentience and befriended everyone they met. Shortly after, they evolved to sapience, and ironically, their only friends were emeralds, people gold, each other, and Steelems. They had the Skodwarde Squad build neighborhoods in plains and deserts for them. Robert Jacob is their greatest ally, but still is not a friend. Trivia * Dlabs hate you for not buying anything from them. They are currently sending Steelems to throw you one hundred feet in the air. That will kill you. * Even though he hold rosaries they're actually Jewish. Category:Jews Category:Jewish Category:Evil Category:Groups Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters who look like squidward Category:People who like money Category:Ugly Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:LGBT Category:Rich Characters Category:RISD Category:Losers